Down the Well Cuz!
by crescentmoon03
Summary: Kagome has always had a close relationship with her cousin, Ranma, even though they lived far away from each other. However, they never told each other their big secrets, but that won’t last for long.


Down the Well Cuz

Kagome has always had a close relationship with her cousin, Ranma, even though they lived far away from each other. However, they never told each other their big secrets, but that won't last for long.

(Ch. 1) Ranma Gets A Letter

It is summer time and everyone is off at school. Kagome is looking for jewel shards in feudal Japan with Inu Yasha and the gang, and Ranma is hanging out at the Tendo's dojo.

"Hey pop, got a letter from auntie," said Ranma, as he was sifting through the mail.

"What does it say?" replied Genma while reading the morning paper.

"She says that if we want to visit for two weeks?" said an excited Ranma. 'Perfect maybe then I can talk to Kagome about my whole fiancé problem, and which one I should choose to marry because she's a good judge of character, I just hope she chooses Akane' Ranma thought.

"If who can visit for two weeks?" said Akane, as she was walking down stairs.

"None of your business tomboy!" snapped Ranma. Inside he mentally kicked himself. 'Man why do I have to be so mean to her.'

"Look here Ranma, I was only asking a question. You don't need to bite my head off." Said a pissed off Akane as she hit him over the head with a table. 'Man why does he have to be such a jerk.'

"My sister was wondering if we can go visit her in Tokyo." Said Genma, as if nothing had happened.

"You have a sister?" said a shocked Akane, forgetting about hurting Ranma some more.

"Who has a sister?" said Nabiki, as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Genma!" said a still shocked Akane.

"Dad!" yelled Nabiki.

"What! What Happened!" said a panicked Soun and also followed Kasumi behind him.

"Did you know Genma had a sister?" said Nabiki.

"Oh yes, I had a crush on her when I was younger. She was really beautiful, but Genma told me to stay away from her or he would kill me. This was before I met your mother by the way. How is your sister anyway?" said Soun in a dream like state.

"She is fine, she got married, but her husband died 8 yrs. ago, now she has two children, a girl and a boy, and runs the Hiragashi shrine." said Genma.

"Oh so she's a widow like me and has children like me, what a coinscidence I guess we were destined for each other after all." Said Soun as he was daydreaming about her.

"Don't even think about it, you are not even coming near her." Said Genma while giving him a death glare.

"So pop when are we going to visit auntie?" said a now conscious Ranma.

"Auntie?" said a now laughing Akane. "You call your aunt, Auntie! That is so sweet!"

"Be quiet Akane she is my favorite aunt and I haven't seen my cousins since my uncle's funeral and I miss them." said Ranma.

"Oh I'm sorry Ranma I didn't mean it that way. I just thought it was cute that you call your aunt, Auntie. I won't laugh about that anymore." Said a sympathetic Akane.

"We'll be leaving tomorrow. So go pack your things." said Genma.

"Alright we'll go as well, girls pack your things we're visiting Tokyo." said Soun.

"Hey who said you were coming with us, Soun." Said Genma for he knew why he wanted to go. "You are not coming near my sister!"

"Who says I'm going to see your sister," replied Soun acting as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You may come with us, but I see you flirting with her you're a dead man," said Genma knowing it was hopeless in trying to stop him from following.

"Yes, we're going to Tokyo!" said Akane excitedly.

"Yeah I guess so, I really want you to meet my cousins, Akane, their the coolest ever" said Ranma slightly blushing.

"Really!" said Akane shocked at Ranma's openness. They just ended up just staring at each other in a daze. 'Man she is beautiful, I just want to kiss her,' Ranma thought and then blushed. 'What's he blushing about is he thinking about me,' this made Akane blush.

"So let's get going you two, you still have to pack," said Kasumi which made Ranma and Akane snap out of their thinking.

A.N.: Well I hope you like the first chapter, please review and don't be too brutal this is my first fanfic, please.


End file.
